


Make It Work

by wth_am_i_writing



Series: String of Fate [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Mild Language, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: This wasn't what he'd expected at all.





	Make It Work

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on April 3rd, 2015.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: Hello! It’s been a while. I had an idea for a soulmate!au a few days ago, and it’s resulting in two fics. This one is the shorter of the pair. A related one in the same universe is in the works. I wanted to do a different take on the soulmate genre, but I don't know if that’s successful. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Leo turned the corner, eyes trained on the ground a few feet in front of him. His steps were quick as he made his way back to his apartment, mind preoccupied with the conversation he’d just had over dinner with his friend Hongbin. Hongbin had gotten into a spat with a woman’s newly found soulmate. Hongbin’s love life had been complicated for as long as Leo had known him, so he’d gotten used to all the drama. But the story had left Leo wondering what possessed people to play around before they found their soulmate.  He’d always found comfort in the fact that one day he would meet a woman that would be by his side, someone that would be only his–it was liberating, in a sense.

He let out a sigh, lifting his still hot coffee to his lips. Before the lid could touch his lips, it was jarred from his hand as someone crashed into his shoulder. There was a clatter and a splash as Leo’s coffee and the stranger’s phone hit the ground. Leo felt his blood boil as his eyes followed the sound, not even looking up at the person that crashed into him–he’d only had two sips of that coffee and now it was all over the pavement and the phone.

“I’m so sorry–” the stranger apologized, cutting himself off and kneeling down over the coffee covered phone. “Fuck–my phone!” The stranger grabbed it, flicking it and wiping the coffee off with his sleeve. He looked up at Leo, whatever words he was about to say dying on his lips when their eyes met, and Leo couldn’t blame him–he felt it too. The blooming warmth in his chest and the tug at his pinky finger, the feeling clear as day. This was his soulmate. The stranger, a young man a few years younger than Leo, started gaping, stuttering out nonsense syllables.

Moving on autopilot, Leo grabbed him by the arm and tugged him up and back towards the coffee shop he’d just come from. His soulmate stumbled along behind him but didn’t put up a fight. Leo didn’t let go until he’d ordered and paid for two lattes. He wasn’t sure what he was doing. His mind was spinning a thousand miles an hour. This wasn’t how he expected they’d meet. His soulmate wasn’t what he’d expected at all. He wasn’t sure what to do after he let go, and they both stood there awkwardly in silence for a few moments. Leo worried his lip, quietly thanking the gods when his name was called to pick up the drinks.

When he turned around from getting the lattes he saw that his soulmate was headed towards the small table in the far corner of the shop. He followed, sliding into the chair across from his soulmate when he reached the table. He placed one of the lattes in front of him and took a sip of his own. His soulmate just stared at the cup.

“Is your phone ok?” Leo asked, not knowing where to begin.

“I don’t know. I’m too scared to do anything to it until it’s dry,” his soulmate answered, tone meek. They fell back into awkward silence and Leo sipped at his coffee nervously. The man across from him stayed still, stiff.

“You don’t want it?” Leo asked with a nod to the untouched cup, feeling the need to break the silence again.

“I’m lactose-intolerant,” his soulmate answered with a sheepish smile, shrinking into his seat.

“Oh.” Leo felt like an idiot. He’d just ordered without thinking, without even asking if a latte would be ok. “Sorry,” he mumbled in apology. “I’ll get you another–”

“It’s ok,” his soulmate refused. Leo tensed a bit, shifting awkwardly in his seat. He brought his coffee to his lips nervously. “Your name’s Leo?”

“Mm,” Leo confirmed, lowering his cup back to the table. “Yours?”

“Hyuk,” his soulmate answered, not meeting Leo’s eyes. Leo dropped his eyes to the table. Hyuk let out an exasperated sigh.

“This wasn’t what I was expecting at all,” Hyuk mumbled. Leo nodded in agreement. “I was late for a date. I didn’t think…”

“You should let your date know,” Leo said quietly. So his soulmate was also the type to date around before finding his soulmate.

“Yeah,” Hyuk sighed, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He wiped it off and tried unlocking it only to wrinkle his nose. “It’s not working,” he sighed frustratedly, roughly putting his phone on the table and covering his face with both hands.

“Do you know their number?” Leo asked. “You can use my phone.”

“She probably already went home,” Hyuk sighed. “She doesn’t like waiting.” Leo nodded, returning his eyes to the table. They fell back into silence and Leo started racking his brain for another starting place, sipping at his latte to help hide his nervousness.

“I wasn’t expecting a guy,” Hyuk mumbled after a few painfully awkward minutes. “I don’t like guys at all.”

“I don’t either,” Leo seconded, slouching down. This development ruined his dream of having a large family with someone that was only his, and he had to admit that it was crushing now that it was sinking in.

“This isn’t fair,” Hyuk complained, his voice breaking. “If we’re both straight, then we shouldn’t be soulmates.”

“I don’t get it either,” Leo said, shaking his head.

“We should go to a Fayteseer,” Hyuk suggested after a beat. He looked Leo in the eye and held up his pinky finger. “Get out lines read.”

“Do they see people this late?” Leo asked, straightening. He could feel the warmth in his chest again, as well as the tug on his pinky finger.

“What time is it?” Hyuk asked, looking around the store for a clock. “Half past eight? I know one that’ll take us.” Hyuk pushed his chair out and Leo downed the rest of his latte. Hyuk grabbed his and headed towards the trashcan, but Leo pried it out of his hand before he could toss it. He dropped his empty cup into the trash before bringing the lukewarm latte to his lips. Hyuk stared at him like he was crazy.

“Don’t waste good coffee,” Leo explained after he swallowed.

“How can you drink so much coffee?” Hyuk asked, tone mildly appalled. Leo just shrugged.

“Where’s the Fayteseer?”

“Uh,” Hyuk stumbled over his words. He reached for Leo’s arm then seemed to think better of it. “Follow me,” he directed after a beat, taking the lead. Leo followed Hyuk to the street, falling into step beside him as Hyuk turned down towards the park. There was a small temple a block before the park, and Hyuk ducked inside. The vestibule looked like it needed some repairs, the paint on the walls chipping slightly. The minimal decorations made it obvious that the temple was poorly funded. Hyuk opened the door to the hall, coming to a halt a few feet in front of the oak door to the altar room.

“N, are you still working?” Hyuk called out. A man appeared from a side room down the hall a few seconds later, a wide smile on his face.

“Hyoggie?” the man asked. “You came to visit me at work. Do you need something?” Leo cleared his throat. The man paused, looking Leo over. “You found your soulmate?” he asked, voice getting more excited. He turned to Hyuk and closed the distance between them, pulling Hyuk into a hug. Hyuk made a face and attempted to pry the man off him. “Congratulations! This is wonderful!”

“N, we came for a reason,” Hyuk said sternly, finally managing to pry the man away. He turned to look at Leo, motioning towards the man. “This is N. He was my neighbor growing up. He’s always had the Fayteseer’s gift.”

“Leo,” Leo offered with a nod. N grinned.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” N greeted warmly with a slight bow. He looked between Hyuk and Leo, maintaining his smile. “So what did you come for?”

“We want to know more about our line,” Hyuk said. “Why us? Neither of us like men.”

“I should have guessed,” N sighed, his smile dropping quickly. He looked between Leo and Hyuk again, this time with a more critical eye. “Alright. I’ll do it,” he agreed.

“Thank you so much,” Hyuk thanked, breaking out into a large grin and grabbing N’s wrist.

“If you’re so grateful, you better remember to pay your respects and leave a donation offering before leaving,” N fired back. Hyuk crinkled his nose and released N, causing Leo to duck his head to hide a smile. At least his soulmate was amusing.

“We will,” Leo agreed, looking back up at N.

“Good,” N smiled. “Follow me,” he directed, turning on his heel and heading back to the room he’d come out of. He held the door for Leo and Hyuk and closed it behind him. “Please sit,” he instructed, motioning to a set of floor pillows in front of a low table as he walked to the other side. Leo sat obediently, cradling his now cold latte and taking in the decor. There was obviously more to the room, but it was hidden behind a set of curtains. N settled across from them and held his hands out, wiggling his fingers with a small smile. “Pinkies please,” he chimed.

Leo obediently presented the pinky he’d felt the tugging sensation on and N grabbed it, taking Hyuk’s in his other hand. He closed his eyes, expression falling neutral as he took a slow, deep breath. N’s fingers became very warm, and after a few seconds he shifted his grip away from Leo and Hyuk’s pinkies to thin air. He rolled his fingers slightly before opening his hands palm up and moving them in closer together. Gripping something invisible with his pointer fingers and thumbs, he jerked his hands in. There was a sudden, strong tug at Leo’s pinky.

“Was that really necessary?” Hyuk complained. N grinned in response, keeping his eyes closed. “It wasn’t, was it.”

“Just letting you know I have the string,” N replied sheepishly. Hyuk sighed but N didn’t seem to care, face falling neutral again. He was quiet for several seconds, completely unmoving. “This is the sixteenth time you’ve been reborn together. The string is very strong.” He fell silent again, fingers moving along the invisible string. “Mm, I think this is a good match.”

“But neither of us like men,” Leo spoke up.

“I don’t see how this is a good match,” Hyuk added. “I don’t understand how any god could think it’d end good by putting two straight men together. I ignored all the feelings I’d had with my girlfriends when things got serious because I thought it’d be nothing compared to the feeling I’d get when I met my soulmate.”

“I waited for my soulmate without ever dating–” Leo started, but N cut him off with a sigh, opening his eyes. Leo shrank back at the sight–the Fayteseer’s irises had turned blue and it caught Leo off guard.

“Soulmates isn’t just about finding romantic love,” N explained. “Honestly, most people have issues when they first meet, but the people that end up happy learn to love their soulmate.”

“So the gods want us to change our sexual orientation?” Hyuk asked, appalled, jerking his hand away from the table and into his lap. Leo retracted his as well, returning it to the coffee cup and fidgeting with it nervously.

“That’s not what I’m saying,” N sighed, annoyed. “There’s other kinds of love besides romantic love. I think that’s what you need to find between you.”

“So the gods want us find the balance that works for us?” Leo asked. N smiled.

“Exactly. The only real rule that soulmates have to follow is to not ignore or run away from their soulmate. Bad things tend to happen if you resist, but in the end, your relationship is what you make of it. You two aren’t romantic soulmates, but you’re a good match,” N explained.

“Friends,” Leo concluded. “Friends bound by fate.”

“Mmm, most likely,” N hummed. Leo looked down at his coffee cup, still unsure feeling. This changed everything, but he knew it would still be hard work, knew it still meant his dream of a large family was almost impossible.

“Do we have romantic soulmates?” Hyuk asked, causing Leo to jerk his head up.

“You’re stuck with what you’re stuck with,” N said dryly. “Each of you only have one string on your pinkies, and I’d take that as a good thing. Usually it means you’re a threesome or someone’s going to die young.” Leo stiffened and glanced at Hyuk from the corner of his eye, noting a similar reaction from Hyuk. “But it’s not like you can’t continue dating other people, as long as you work things out between you. It’s not forbidden. Fayteseers are the only ones held to strict puritanical rules. I don’t even get a soulmate.”

“Is there a way to petition the gods?” Hyuk asked. N leaned back, giving Hyuk a look like he was an idiot.

“Don’t be silly. Of course there is, but I don’t recommend it. They almost always make the rematch as difficult or worse than the original as punishment,” N replied. “You’re stuck with what you’re stuck with.” Hyuk deflated.

“We’ll work it out,” Leo said.

“Yeah,” Hyuk agreed.

“Good,” N praised, smiling. “Is there anything else you need?” Leo shook his head and Hyuk declined. “Then get to the altar,” he shoed.

“Alright, alright,” Hyuk sighed, pushing himself up. Leo nodded and stood as well.

“Ah! No food or drink in the altar room,” N warned. Leo dropped his eyes to his latte. It was cold now, but he downed it all.

“Is there a trashcan?” Leo asked. N held out his hand, making a grabbing motion.

“Give it here. I’ll throw it out. Just get to the altar room,” N offered. Leo handed N the cup, murmuring his thanks. N ushered them from the side room back into the hall, practically shoving them into the altar room before disappearing into the vestibule. Leo crossed the short distance to the prayer altar in front of the sun goddess statuette and kneeled. As he bowed his head to pray his respects, Hyuk joined him. When he was done, he pulled out his wallet and placed a few bills in the offering plate. He stood and lit a candle at the side alter to honor the goddess. When Hyuk finished doing the same, they left in silence. As they stepped out of the altar room, N came through the door to the vestibule, sighing and wiping his hands on his pants.

“N,” Hyuk called out. “Thanks again.” N smiled, looking up at Hyuk. He closed the distance between them and pulled Hyuk in for a hug, this time getting less resistance.

“Behave yourself, ok?” N mothered, pulling back and taking Hyuk’s hands.

“I will,” Hyuk assured, expression tight.

“Come see me from time to time when you don’t have requests, ok?” N chided.

“Okay, okay,” Hyuk answered. “Take care, ok?”

“I will,” N replied, smiling. He turned to Leo. “It was good meeting you, Leo. Please come see me if you need anything, or even if you don’t. I’ve known Hyuk for a long time, so I don’t mind if you come complain to me about how much of a mischievous imp he is.” Hyuk squawked and hit N on arm, causing N to burst into laughter. Leo looked away, trying to stifle down his laughter as Hyuk and N exchanged a few jabs. After they exchanged their final goodbyes, they stepped onto the streets, unsure of what to do next.

Hyuk turned to the park with a small sigh and Leo followed. They lapsed back into awkward silence as the walked, turning into the park when they reached it. Whether they liked the circumstances or not, they’d have to work things out, but Leo barely knew where to begin. What question should he ask first? Personal background? Interests? And he supposed they would have to work out the dating thing in the long run as well–

“You didn’t date anyone before we met?” Hyuk asked tentatively, catching Leo off guard and drawing him out of his thoughts. Leo shook his head, relieved that Hyuk had taken the initiative to break the ice. “Do you mind if I ask why?”

“It seemed pointless. With the guarantee of a soulmate, it felt like a waste of energy to look for love with others,” Leo answered, looking down at the ground. He flitted his gaze up to Hyuk. “Why didn’t you wait?” Hyuk looked away, flushing and bringing his hand up to scratch behind his neck.

“I wanted to be experienced for my soulmate,” Hyuk explained. “So I wouldn’t disappoint her.” He sighed, dropping his hand back to his side and looking up at the sky. “But to be honest, I always hoped that my soulmate would wait for me, that she’d have no guys around her.” Leo dropped his head, trying to stifle a laugh and hide his amusement. He certainly didn’t have any male suitors, though he was vaguely aware of how popular he was with women. When he regained himself, he straightened.

“The gods are fucking with us,” Leo deadpanned, the traces of a smile still on his lips. Hyuk didn’t seem to notice, sighing exasperatedly as he kicked at the sidewalk.

“You’re telling me,” Hyuk half-groaned.

“We’ll make it work somehow,” Leo attempted to comfort him.

“We don’t really have a choice,” Hyuk sighed, looking around the park.

“We should start by getting to know each other better,” Leo offered. Hyuk sighed again, shuffling.

“Can I be honest?” he asked, tone hesitant. Leo nodded, cocking an eyebrow curiously. Hyuk took a deep breath. “You kinda scare me,” he rushed out. The admission amused Leo, and it was all he could do to stop himself from bursting into laughter–it really wouldn’t be the right reaction in this situation. He guessed he did have that effect on people when they first met. The corner of his mouth twitched in amusement despite his best efforts. “–Like right now! You’re not planning to kill me, right?” Hyuk’s eyes widened as he spoke, shuffling away slightly.

“N didn’t say anything about you dying young, so I think you’re safe,” Leo retorted with a smirk, looking ahead. He was starting to really believe this was a good match after all.


End file.
